GHB Take Two
by Mija-Lenron
Summary: SPOILERS! What if Mercer and Moe hadn't gotten caught in the episode Spit and Eggs? The title does not mean that this is a sequal, It's referring to her first date rape drug mishap.
1. Getting Caught

**So, I wanted to try this. I had time to write something, but not enough time to look through my role plays and edit and write more to Gypsy. So I tried something else. I may continue it, may not. I AM working on chapters for my other stories, I PROMISE.**

**Let me know if I should continue this! The issues in this story would be mainly psychological... Well, you'd just have to see I suppose.**

**It's a play of on the episode Spit and Eggs from Veronica Mars.**

**Summary: **SPOILERS!!! What if Mercer and Moe hadn't gotten caught in Spit and Eggs?

**Rating M: **For good reason

**Content: **If you're looking for a rape scene? Um, yeah. You're not going to get it. Go find that somewhere else.

**-insert brief disclaimer of ownership of characters here-**

* * *

"You said she was here, Moe." Veronica's dialing stopped as she heard the voices, and her heart beat increased even though everything else was slowing down. Everything was blurry, and she knew that if she didn't do something soon, they would find her eventually. Of course, her dad wasn't picking up his phone…

Leaning her head back against the wall, Veronica closed her eyes as a wave of dizziness washed over her. God she hated this feeling…

"She was!" Moe said, his voice sounding frantic. Maybe they wouldn't find her after all… Maybe they'd leave, thinking she got out somehow…

"You let her get away, Moe?" Mercer again. The sound of his voice just made Veronica feel even sicker. Things were spinning more than a few moments ago. If she just sat still, maybe she'd be okay…

"I'm sorry, Sir…"

Then she heard something. A… pounding noise. _Mercer hit Moe… Great, a fight… That's… That's all I…_

"I don't _care_ that you're _sorry_."

_God it's so… hard to… think……_

_RRRRIINNNGGG_

_RRRIINNNGGG_

The sound of Veronica's phone startled her enough to pull out of the drug induced stupor slightly. It was her dad. Her sluggish, slow hands groped clumsily at the phone, putting it to her ear. "Dad…" Veronica said softly, her tongue feeling heavy and thick in her mouth. "Help…" Before she could say anything else, the door to the closet was flung open.

Her eyes moved to gaze up at Mercer and Moe. Mercer still had the scratches on his face that she gave him. _Serves him right… _Veronica thought, trying to think of something to get out of this mess. Of course, her thought process wasn't exactly moving as quickly as it normally did.

"Get the phone." It was Mercer. He loved to take charge, that Mercer. Moe moved towards Veronica, slowly. He seemed afraid… _Good._ In a brief moment of quick thought, Veronica gathered up her remaining strength, and slammed the hammer she'd grabbed from the top of the closet into Moe's foot. Moe staggered and shouted, grabbing his foot in pain.

Veronica would have smiled, but she was too tired. So tired…

She was going in and out of consciousness, she knew. Someone was pulling her out of the closet… No, she didn't want to go. Trying to clear her vision, Veronica saw Mercer screaming at Moe to shut up. She didn't hear it… Maybe her hearing was going because of the drug…

That was funny.

"-at are we going to do with her?"

No, it was back again.

"We're going to get caught!" _Oh, Moe. If only you'd thought of that before. _Veronica thought absently, closing her eyes and then opening them again, everything spinning and blurring in and out of focus.

"Shut up!" Another hit to Moe. "We're not going to get caught. Give me all the GHB you've got left. We'll get it all down her throat; she won't remember last _year_ let alone last night."

_Not good…_

"I'm out of it!"

Slipping her hand into the pocket of her jeans, Veronica slowly pulled out the rape whistle Ashley had given her earlier.

"Watch her. I've got plenty." Mercer ordered. It was now or never.

Forcing her hands to her lips, Veronica blew into it. It let out a shrill, harsh, high-pitched whistle. Immediately, Mercer turned on her, grabbing the whistle out of her hands and throwing it to the other side of the room.

Putting his hands on his head, he glared down at Veronica. "I'll get it. Make sure nothing happens, someone was bound to have heard that." He whirled around, storming out of the door and slamming it shut.

Veronica felt herself going. Moe's face was just a circle now, with some brown globs on top. She'd always liked Moe's hair… It looked soft. He just stared down at Veronica, murmuring things Veronica couldn't hear. He looked upset. Poor Moe…

Something was going on outside. She could tell. Mercer wasn't there anymore. He must've gone outside… at some… point…

There were shouts and people yelling. Maybe Mercer and Moe had been caught…

Maybe…

A slam woke Veronica up, and her eyes opened a crack. Mercer was back. "Stupid Moe… Almost gave us up." Mercer was muttering, fumbling with the cap to something…

"Okay, Veronica." He said, a little louder, giving Veronica a wide, slightly hysterical smile. "I've got something for you. Now just be good and swallow this." He paused, kneeling down beside her. "Not like you could really do anything else…"

Veronica's eyes closed, and when she opened them again, Mercer had the small vial to her lips, lifting her head up slightly off the ground. "Drink up, Veronica." He said, chuckling to himself.

She never had liked his laugh.

Liquid suddenly touched her tongue and fell back to her throat. She coughed weakly a couple of times before she swallowed, feeling her head being lowered back to the ground. "It's going to be interesting, seeing how long you'll be out, Veronica. You'll be sore when you wake up, I'm sure, but it's gonna be great. Moe'll-"

His voice got softer and softer, until it wasn't there anymore.

Veronica didn't care, now. She was so tired… So weak. Fighting it only hurt her head. Her eyes closed, and everything went black.

* * *

**Um, yeah.**

**Review, review, review!**


	2. Cold Feet?

**Chapter two! Woot!**

**-brief disclaimer about ownership of Veronica Mars characters-**

**Rating: **M, again, for good reason

* * *

"Mercer, come on, this isn't a good idea! Not in _my_ room!" Moe whispered as loudly and forcefully as he could, trying to get Mercer to change his mind.

"Look, she's out cold. It's not like she's going to feel any pain, though I'm sure this isn't Veronica's first time. I mean, she was going out with _Logan_. Logan can't be in any relationship unless he knows he's gonna get some." Mercer stared down at Veronica, trying to block Moe out as he kept jabbering about right and wrong. Veronica was a beautiful girl. And he wouldn't have done this to _her_, because she would've had even more incentive to find out who the rapists were.

But, if Mercer did this right, Veronica wouldn't know anything had happened. Mercer would have a great time, possibly Moe if he could get him to grow a pair, and Veronica wouldn't remember or feel a thing.

He practically shoved a whole vial down her throat, plus what Moe put in her tea. She would be out for at least a day or two, maybe more. Mercer hadn't really tested the affects of more than one dose of GHB.

"Mercer, let's not, all right? I'm not okay with this! I mean, helping you and you doing it while I wasn't there was one thing. But not in _my_ room, with _me_ here! And you asking me to do this, too? I'm not a rapist!"

Mercer whirled on Moe, glaring at his friend, ignoring the sharp pain in his leg. "No? Not a rapist? Is being a rapist's accomplice any better? Without you, I couldn't have done all this. You're the same as me, Moe. Don't go trying to save yourself now. You're in as deep as I am, and you know it. You're just getting cold feet because you're afraid you'll get caught."

Moe whimpered, and sat down, glancing at Veronica's still form on the floor of his dorm room. "It's not right." He whispered softly, his eyes flicking up to Mercer for a split second before moving back to Veronica.

"Not right? Of _course_ it's not right, Moe! But that's what makes it so fun! Don't you feel it? When you're taking the girls back to their apartments in that stupid safety car, don't you get even the littlest bit excited, knowing what's going to happen? If you didn't like this, you wouldn't have agreed to it from the beginning. What's got you so scared now? Don't tell me you're getting in touch with your conscience…"

Mercer was winning. He knew he was. Moe was so pathetic. He hadn't even been laid. Not _once_. This was his chance. He could lose his virginity, and even practice a few times so he wouldn't have to be embarrassed with some girl further down the road. If Mercer pushed enough, Moe would do whatever he asked. That was what was so great about him.

Seeing that Moe was about to sputter out some other lame excuse, Mercer sat down next to Moe, and put his arm around him. "Come on, buddy. Look at her. Just… _look_ at her. When are you going to get another chance to have something that good, huh?" Moe's cheeks were flushing.

Good.

"Take a good look, Moe. Don't you want some of that? Haven't you wanted to feel what it's like, instead of hearing about it from me and the other guys? It's your turn, man. After me, of course." _I'm not going to be getting seconds..._

Moe swallowed and nodded, and Mercer clapped him on the back. "Great! If you don't want to watch, man, that's okay. You can go in my room and I can call you when I'm done." Mercer pulled his room key out of his pocket and handed it to Moe.

Moe took it, slowly, and stood up, heading towards the door. Mercer knew that Moe would have a good time. He knew it. It was time for Moe to know what it felt like. As soon as the door was closed, Mercer looked down at Veronica, and grinned. She was all his.

* * *

"Dude, where's Veronica?" Wallace asked, standing in a small triangle with Logan and Piz. Logan and Wallace, after going to the apartment and finding it empty, came back to the party. 

"She didn't leave, did she?" Logan said, turning his attention to Piz.

"No! I… Well, maybe…" Piz said, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans, looking embarrassed. "I don't know…"

"You don't _know_?! How could you not know? You were still here with her when we left!" Logan shouted.

"She made some announcement on stage using the mike, asking where that girl was. She said she'd be waiting down by the front of the stage. I was off making sure that no one else was drugged, and then I saw you guys." Piz glanced down at the stage. "Look, she could still be there. I'll go check."

Piz left the group quickly, moving through the crowd to the stage.

"If she's gone, I'm killing him." Logan growled, pulling his phone from his pocket. Dialing Veronica's number, he put the phone to his ear.

* * *

Mercer moved towards Veronica, already feeling hotter just looking at her. If only he could see her respond to what he'd do… That was always fun for him. Though he hated the time it took to get the girl to this stage. 

Girls were always so slow.

They had to get to know the guy first. They could just say, 'hey, you're hot, let's have sex.' No. They had to be so _slow_, and _annoying_. Didn't they understand that they were just dangling themselves in front of guys like fresh meat? "Teases. You're all teases." Mercer said, getting closer. Reaching down for her, he jumped and fell backwards as a phone started ringing.

"God damn it!" He yelled, storming over to the corner where Veronica's phone was. Grabbing it from the floor, he ended the call and turned it off. He hated those things. Throwing it on the couch, he made his way back over to Veronica, undoing the buttons of his shirt. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

**Yeah, I know... I left you pretty much at the same place as the last chapter. P I'm so evil.**

**Hope you enjoy this one! Reviews make me want to write faster, despite all my school work, so... **

**Review, Review, Review!**

**Please, and thank you. )**

**Until next chapter!**


	3. Let the Search Begin!

**Ta daaaa! Third chapter! This one's got a bit more... length, and also a bit more umph in it. Well, sort of. Hope you like it!**

**-**insert brief disclaimer about ownership of Veronica Mars characters**-**

**I've come up with something for the story, that's going in a completely different direction than I first planned when writing this chapter. Something that may end up being pretty dark...**

**You'll see what I mean as the chapters keep coming.**

**Rating: **For this chapter? Umm... T, probably.

* * *

Logan frowned angrily as the ringing stopped mid-ring. It seemed her phone had been turned off… That was strange. Or it ran out of battery as he was calling… "Damn it…" Logan murmured, putting his hands to his head. She'd probably gone after the stupid girl herself. Honestly, who was stupid enough to leave their drink unattended at a party _after_ all of the rapes at the school? 

In Logan's opinion that dumb girl deserved what she got.

Just as long as whatever was going on didn't drag Veronica into… it…

"God damn it, where the _fuck_ is Piz?" Logan shouted, shoved his phone in his pocket.

"Dude, he'll be back. Just chill. I'm sure Veronica is fine. She knows how to handle herself." Wallace said, giving Logan a manly couple of pats on the shoulder. Logan knew Veronica could handle herself, but the fact was, she could be in danger.

There was always that off chance that Veronica couldn't handle herself. If Logan just sat back, thinking, 'Ah, Veronica's fine. She can take care of herself,' and something happened, he would never forgive himself.

His eyes scanned the massive crowd of students standing down in front of the stage, yelling, singing, screaming, swaying, dancing, retching… Lots of –ing words. Then he spotted Piz. He was trying to maneuver his way back to Logan and Wallace, and was having some trouble.

Once Piz saw that Logan was looking at him, he stuffed his hands in his pocket nervously, and shrugged.

That punk had the nerve to come back here and shrug?

Logan grit his teeth together, his hands balling into fists. He had never liked Piz, and this just proved how irresponsible and _stupid_ he was. Logan and Wallace had left, leaving Piz with Veronica. When there are guys going around drugging and raping girls, you _don't_ leave a girl by herself!

COMMON SENSE!

"Okay, come on, guys." Wallace said, putting an arm in front of Logan and an arm in front of the advancing Piz. Piz looked from Wallace to Logan apologetically, and opened his mouth, probably to apologize, when Logan cut him off.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. You fucked up big time. And if Veronica gets hurt, I'm going to beat your ass into the ground." Logan growled, glaring at Piz. Piz didn't say anything. Good.

"Let's see if we can find her. Piz, I want you to go find the safe driver people. Ask them if they gave Veronica a ride and where if they did. Can you handle that?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, yeah I can do that." Piz said, hurrying off in that direction. Stopping, Piz turned around. "Wait, a bit after you guys left, Veronica asked the crowed if they'd seen the girl you were looking for. She asked after the band played, and waited by the stage. You can try that if you want." After saying that, he turned back around again and left.

"Wallace, ask around. See if you can find out anything. Ask people who know her, ask people you know, give a description. I'm gonna try the stage."

Logan and Wallace headed off in two different directions. Logan waited until the song was over, and ran up on stage, grabbing the microphone. "All right, uh, round of applause for those guys!" He said, not much of a public speaker. "Have any of you seen Veronica Mars? She was here asking about a girl a while ago, and she stood in front of this stage for a while… Um, if you've heard of anything, let me know. I'll be in front of the stage for a little while."

_A real little while…_ Logan thought, scanning the crowd. Most all these people were drunk. They weren't going to be much help to him. Still, it didn't hurt to try…

* * *

"Look, I don't _care_ if you have another case that you're working on. My daughter is in trouble. She called me from her cell phone, and asked for help when some doors opened and men's voices were saying something about finding her and to take the phone from her. The phone went dead after that." Keith leaned over the sheriff's desk, glaring down at Lamb angrily. 

"Did you try tracking her cell phone?" Lamb asked, leaning back in his chair almost boredly, looking at Keith as if he were just a bug he wanted to crush under his shoes.

"I did, and I got as far as tracking it to the college before the phone went dead."

"So it ran out of batteries?"

"Either that, or someone turned it off."

Lamb laced his fingers together, resting his chin on top of them, his eyes running over the length of his desk before returning to Mr. Mars. "Look, Mr. Mars, Veronica has gotten into trouble many times before, and obviously has a very easy time of slipping out of it. I'm sure she's fine. As I said before, I have a case that I'm working on. So, if you'll please leave my office-"

"LAMB, I do NOT have time for this! Veronica would not call me for help unless she needed it! Her voice sounded strange on the phone, shaky, scared, and sort of slow and slurred too. There may be drugs involved. _Please_, please get some of your men to search the college. I don't have the authority."

Lamb looked annoyed. Keith knew that Lamb would throw Keith out of his office if Keith gave him any smidgen of a reason. Lamb might even throw him out for yelling. After a few agonizing minutes, Lamb nodded slowly.

"We'll send a few officers. Not many, because the case _is_ important, but I'll let go of a few. If you're wrong about this Keith, don't expect my help in dealings with your daughter. She already causes me enough trouble."

Keith let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and his whole body relaxed. He looked up at Lamb, and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, sheriff."

* * *

"Hey, uh, you were looking for a Veronica girl, right?" 

Logan's attention snapped up to the girl in front of him, and he nodded quickly. "Yes, I am. Do you know anything?" _Please let her know something, please let her know something…_

"Yeah, she was here looking for someone earlier. One of my friends told her that the girl she was looking for, the one she thought was drugged or in trouble or something, wasn't actually here. It was her younger sister, using her older sister's ID to get booze. I can give you the building name that my friend told Veronica, if you need it."

Logan put his hands on the girl's shoulders, squeezing them thankfully. "Yes, yes I do need it. Thank you."

After a few minutes, Logan had all the information he needed. He thanked the girl, and pushed his way through the crowd. He spotted Wallace on the way, and shouted to him. "Wallace, I think I know where she is! We had the wrong building! Hurry up!" He didn't really feel the need to include Wallace. Logan could take care of whatever was going on, but it was always good to bring backup.

"What about Piz?" Wallace asked, as Logan came closer.

"We don't need him. It'd take too much time to find him, and I'm not sure we can waste any more time than we already have."

Wallace nodded, pulling out his phone, running with Logan to the parking lot. Dialing Piz's number, he put the phone to his ear. "Piz, we think we know where Veronica is. You stay at the party in case she shows up."

"_Dude, I'm coming with you!"_

"Piz, just-"

Before Wallace could finish, Logan grabbed the phone from him and shut it, climbing into the car. "We don't have time, man." After Wallace got in the car, Logan quickly put it in drive, and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

**The end! I hope you liked it!**

**I'm enjoying writing this story MUCH more than most of my other ones, actually!**

**I think it's all the amazing feedback. ;)**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed for the past two chapters! You guys give me the incentive I need to get excited about this story. ::hugs all reviewers::**

**Thanks for reading, and Review, review, review!**


	4. Closet Case

**Told you I was working on this chapter and that I'd have it up soon! :P**

**I made this one a bit longer than what they usually are. And yeah, so it still leaves you hanging at the end, but that's what I do best with this story!**

**You'll find out what you want to know in the next chapter.**

**Maybe.**

**We'll see. :D**

**-**_insert brief disclaimer about ownership of Veronica Mars characters here_**-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After much arguing, Keith finally managed to convince Lamb to let him go along with the officers

After much arguing, Keith finally managed to convince Lamb to let him go along with the officers. He had to see if his daughter was okay. He was not about to just sit around at the station, waiting for the officers to come back, worrying and worrying about Veronica's safety.

Plus, many of Lamb's officers were just plain incompetent.

He had to go along to make sure they actually did their jobs.

God, the things that Keith would change if he were Sheriff again…

Pulling out his cell phone, Keith Mars dialed Wallace's phone number. If anyone could help, it would be Veronica's friends. She was almost always with at least one of them, and she wouldn't be stupid enough to wander around by herself with all of the rapes going on. He hoped…

* * *

Wallace's annoying ring tone and vibrator suddenly went off, and Logan almost swerved off the road. "Damn it!" He shouted, grabbing Wallace's phone (which had been previously lying between Logan's legs) and throwing it into Wallace's lap. "Turn the damn thing off, Wallace." Logan said, straightening the car out and speeding off down the road.

Wallace looked at the phone, and then at Logan. "Logan, it's Mr. Mars."

Logan glanced over at Wallace quickly and then back at the road, trying to decide if they had enough time to deal with the concerned parent thing. Sighing, he nodded. "Go ahead. Make it quick though, we're almost there."

Flipping open the phone, Wallace put it to his ear. "Hey Mr. Mars."

"_Wallace! Look, I need your help. Is Veronica with you?"_

"Er, no, no she's not…" Wallace stammered, glancing at Logan.

"_Do you know where she is?"_

"We're working on that…"

"_What do you mean?"_

"Veronica kind of went missing, but we think we know where she is, and I'm sure she's fine." Wallace said hurriedly.

"_I have some police officers with me. Veronica called, but the call was cut short, and I think something's wrong. Where are you going?"_

"Dude, hurry up, we're here." Logan said, pulling into a parking spot.

Wallace told Mr. Mars the room and building number, and then flipped the phone shut after Mr. Mars's line went dead.

It seemed like both parties were equally eager to find Veronica. Logan didn't think that Mr. Mars knew just how much trouble Veronica could be in, which was why he hoped he'd find her first. If that bastard rapist was touching her, he wanted to be able to punch his fucking face in without anyone pulling him off.

He'd kill the fucking sicko.

Running, Wallace behind him, Logan slammed open the door to the dorms. He didn't even care about the student behind the check-in desk. They were supposed to check school IDs at the dorms after a certain hour, but Logan didn't stop. He ran straight across the lobby and to the stairwell, running up the stairs two at a time. He had to get to her. He had to get to her fast. If he got in trouble for that later, he'd deal with that.

Knowing Mr. Mars, he would probably stop to explain the whole situation and then ask permission. Logan didn't have that kind of time. Running up to the third level, Logan pushed open the door, and then turned and ran down the hallway. Wallace sounded like he was a little out of breath.

He stopped at the door number the girl had given him earlier, and raised his fist to pound on it, when someone grabbed his wrist.

"Hey, whoa Logan, let's calm down."

It was Moe.

"You look pretty upset. Let's not do anything to wake up the whole hallway."

Logan just stared at Moe, dumbfounded, for a few seconds, before yanking his arm away. "Moe, this is not the time for niceties. I think Veronica's in there, and I need to make sure she's okay." He raised his arm again, only to be pulled back by Moe.

"Look man, I could get in trouble for not stopping you. I have keys, okay? Let's open it and look together. Let's not make a scene."

Logan nodded, stepping back to give Moe room. "Just hurry, man, okay?" Running his hands over his head nervously, he waited, his stomach twisting in knots as Moe opened the door. As soon as he heard the click of the door opening, he pushed it open and ran into the room.

There was nothing.

The room looked really trashed, but there was nothing. There was no Veronica, no rapist, and no… anyone. Logan frowned, walking over to the beds, looking underneath. Nothing. This didn't seem right. The girl was coming back here, Veronica was following… so why wasn't there anyone in here?

"Okay Logan, there's no one here. Let's go."

"Not yet, Moe. I need to make sure."

Looking through a closet on the far side, he began to go over to the other. "Logan, it's time to go. We can't be in here for too long. There's nothing here." Moe reached out for Logan, but Logan pulled away, making his way over to the other closet.

"Logan, we have to go!" Moe was getting louder, and he seemed nervous. Almost erratic. That was weird. What was he afraid of?

Not wasting any more time thinking on Moe's behavior, he flung open the closet door. Freezing, Logan stared at the still body on the floor. "Wallace!" He cried, grabbing the figure's arm and pulling her out into the open. He sighed in both relief and anger when he saw who it was.

"It's not Veronica." He said, looking up at Wallace. If it had been Veronica that would mean the search was over and she was here and okay. At the same time, he was glad it wasn't her.

"Well, that's good, right?" Wallace answered, looking at the girl and then at Logan.

"I'm not sure… Why would he just leave her in a closet? She's definitely drugged, but she still has all of her hair… I'm thinking he didn't get a chance to finish."

Wallace knelt down by Logan, looking at the girl. "Yeah, she's out all right." He said, lifting her arm and then letting it drop to the floor. Dead weight. "Do you think Veronica came in here and caught him? I mean, that explains the mess. The rooms weren't messed up with the other victims. They were all drugged when he got there."

"I do think Veronica was here, which means that Veronica could be in a lot of trouble right now." Logan said, frowning. "Hey Moe, do you know who's room this is?" Logan asked, turning around towards the doorway. Moe wasn't there. "What the hell?"

Wallace turned, and stood up, looking around the room. "Where'd Moe go?"

* * *

He ran. As soon as Logan hit the jackpot in the closet, he ran. He wasn't about to stick around and let them catch Mercer in HIS room with THEIR friend. He had to get rid of the evidence. Dump Veronica somewhere. He could not risk his future for this crap.

He'd tried to tell Mercer that this wasn't a good idea. Veronica had powerful friends. She had a former Sheriff as her father! She had a crazy obsessive ex boyfriend, and really annoyingly perceptive friends. But no, Mercer had to get his little revenge for being stabbed in the leg. It was his own fault!

Did Mercer honestly think he could keep doing this and not get caught?

One thing that Mercer was right about was that Moe was a coward. He thought it would be funny at first; getting back at some girls who'd never paid attention to him or who turned him down. But after the first couple of times, Mercer started picking girls Moe didn't even know. Moe didn't have the courage to say anything until Mercer started making plans about Veronica in Moe's room.

Even then, he wasn't able to talk Mercer out of it. Mercer talked Moe **into** it. Moe was going to end this once and for all.

* * *

Logan stood up, running to the doorway, and looking down the hall. Moe had disappeared. Where the hell did he go?

"Do you think that Moe maybe has something to do with this, Logan?" Wallace asked, walking over to stand next to Logan, looking out into the hall as well.

"Wallace, it's Moe. He wouldn't be able to touch a girl's knee without permission first."

Wallace nodded. "Do you think we should let Mr. Mars know about this girl?"

"Um… yeah. You stay here and call Mr. Mars, I'm going to try and find Moe. He has keys to the rooms, and I need him to find Veronica."

"Maybe she's not in this building. Maybe she's fine." Wallace said, pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Yeah, **maybe**, but I don't want to stop looking because of that maybe. There's a chance she could be in trouble." With that, Logan walked out of the room, leaving Wallace alone with the unconscious girl.

He decided to check Moe's room first. Maybe the girl had just freaked him out and he left. Moe did seem like the squeamish type. As he started up the stairs to the next floor, he almost slammed into Mercer.

"Jeez, man, you scared me. Hey, have you seen Moe?" Logan asked. Before Mercer could answer, Logan spotted the huge bloody spot on his leg. "Damn! What happened to you?"

"I tripped and got something shoved in my leg. I'm not even sure what it is. I'm going to the lobby to wait for an ambulance or something."

"Ugh, that's disgusting man."

"And um, as for Moe… I haven't seen him. Maybe he's back at that party."

"No, he's here. I was just with him a few minutes ago… Well, good luck with your leg." Logan stepped to the side to give Mercer room, and walked around him and up to the next level, walking towards Moe's room.

* * *

"What's that Wallace?" Mr. Mars said, just entering the dorm building. "You found a girl?" Mr. Mars stopped just as he stepped into the lobby. "What room?"

He listened and nodded, listening to Wallace's description of the girl and how she looked drugged and where he found her. "Who was with you?"

"_Logan and Moe."_

"…okay, we're coming up, Wallace. Stay where you are. Tell Logan to stay put too."

"_Um, Logan left to go find Moe… He disappeared after we found the girl…"_

"Disappeared? Stay there Wallace, we're coming. Don't do anything with the girl, leave her be."

--

**The end!**

**Of this chapter anyway. :P**

**Review review review!**

**Please and thank you. :)**

**See you guys next chapter!**


	5. Overdose

**Sorry about not updating in a long while guys! And by long while, I mean like... a year. I've been way busy, and I haven't really been feeling the urge to write. I just started college (Eee, exciting!), so I haven't had much time to do anything lately! Buuut, my writing mojo's slowly been returning, so hopefully I'll be able to get some regular installments into this story. Here's the sixth chapter! Hope you enjoy! =)**

* * *

Ambulance sirens wailed into the night, and flashing lights covered the front of the dorm building as the ambulances pulled up. Keith helped the medical unit strap the unconscious girl into a stretcher and lift her into the ambulance. Moe, Logan, and Wallace were standing near the ambulances, waiting for the other police officers to finish searching the building. Before Logan had reached Moe's room, officers came running up the stairs to find the girl and evacuate the building. Logan was pulled out of the building, and Moe was pushed outside as well a few minutes later. Mercer was sitting on a bench in front of the dorm building, wincing and crying out in pain as a medical officer pulled what looked to be a unicorn horn from his thigh.

"Don't know how you got this in here, son. Do you want to keep it?"

Mercer shook his head, shoving the man's hand away from him. "Just clean up the wound, fast," he commanded through gritted teeth.

Logan had his arms folded tightly against his chest, clenching his teeth to keep himself from yelling at anyone. They still hadn't found Veronica. Mr. Mars looked just as worried as Logan was. Wallace looked pretty calm except for his steady pacing back and forth on the sidewalk. Even Moe looked rather nervous.

A medical officer jumped out of the ambulance that held the unconscious girl and started speaking to Mr. Mars. "She's out cold. It looks like GHB to me, same as all the other victims from this school."

Mr. Mars stiffened and nodded, glancing back at the building behind him. The officers still hadn't come out yet. "Go on and take her to the hospital. We've still got the other ambulance if we find any more girls. Get her taken care of."

The medical officer nodded, climbing back into the ambulance and shutting the door. The sirens started up again and the ambulance pulled out of the parking lot, cars pulling to the sides of the road as it sped down the street towards the hospital.

It was quiet now, save for Mercer's occasional screams as his wound was being cleaned and disinfected. The two remaining ambulances still had the lights on, but the sirens were turned off as soon as they parked in front of the dormitory. Wallace was still pacing, biting his lip nervously. Keith Mars was leaning against one of the ambulances, staring intently at the doors of the building. Logan was stiff as a board, refusing to take his eyes from the front doors. The tension was so thick it was almost tangible.

Just when Logan thought he couldn't stand the waiting any longer, the officers came out of the building. "It's clean," they said, glancing at Mr. Mars. "We didn't find Veronica."

Keith nodded slowly, before responding, "Check the perimeters. She could be outside somewhere." The officers nodded, splitting into two teams to go around the building.

"Logan, Wallace, do you two want to help me search the parking garage?" Keith asked.

The two boys nodded quickly, and headed over to Mr. Mars, making their way – very quickly – over to the right of the dormitory. Mr. Mars handed both Wallace and Logan a flashlight, and they made their way into the parking garage. There were a few lights on, but it was still night, and that made the garage all that more dark and dank.

"I'll take the first floor. Logan and Wallace, you guys take the second and third floors. If any of us finds anything, we'll call, yes?" Keith looked at the two boys, waiting for their nods before walking off, looking under and around the cars on the first floor.

Logan and Wallace took the stairs, Wallace going up further to the third floor and Logan staying on the second. He knew something bad had happened, he just knew it. Veronica not answering her phone, Veronica disappearing with no word, Veronica not even in the building she was supposed to have taken off to… This was bad.

He checked between cars, shining the flashlight underneath each one, taking his time. He couldn't miss anything. He swept the flashlight underneath a car near the middle of the level, and froze. There was something there. "Veronica?" Logan called hesitantly. He knelt down, putting his head to the ground and pointing the flashlight under the car.

His breath hitched. It was Veronica, and she wasn't moving.

He pulled out his cell phone, dialing Mr. Mars' number. "I found her on the second floor. She's under a car, and she's not… she's not moving."

"_Okay, stay right there, I'm coming."_

"Veronica?" Logan whispered, touching her lightly. Nothing. Logan froze for a moment, dread spreading through him. Was she dead? He reached further under the car, his hand finding Veronica's neck. He pressed two of his fingers slightly underneath her jaw, and waited. Moving his fingers a little bit, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when he felt the small beat of her pulse. "Thank God."

"Logan? Where are you?"

"I'm here Mr. Mars!" Logan stood, waving, shining his flashlight over to him. Mr. Mars came running over, kneeling by the car and looking under it.

"She's okay. I mean, she's alive," Logan said, glancing nervously at Mr. Mars, "I didn't move her. I wasn't sure if I should…"

"That's good. The paramedics are coming, and they'll make sure she's okay to move."

The paramedics came quickly, ambulance in tow, Wallace running to the car shortly after. They slowly slid Veronica out from underneath the car, her limbs limp and unresponsive. They determined that nothing was broken. She had no head injuries – no injuries at all that they could see, but for some reason, she was unconscious. Almost comatose.

A man pulled out a small flashlight from his belt, pulling Veronica's eyelid up so her eye was visible. The pupils in her eyes were different sizes and unresponsive to light.

"Is it the campus rapist?" Wallace asked quietly.

"The campus rapist used GHB, and his victims didn't show any signs like this. None of them were brought in while they were unconscious. A small dose of GHB shouldn't leave someone this unresponsive. She might have an overdose, or it could be something else altogether. She's breathing, but not normally. We need to get her to the hospital, right now."

The paramedics lifted her onto a stretcher, strapping her in, lifting her into the ambulance. Mr. Mars offered to drive Wallace and Logan to the hospital, since only one other person could get in the ambulance with Veronica.

Veronica was taken into the ER, her heart rate slowing and her breathing becoming even more irregular. The paramedics were worried. Wallace, Logan, and Keith Mars were instructed to wait in the waiting room by a doctor, telling them that when they had any new information, they would be informed immediately.

Mr. Mars protested at first, but he sank down into a chair – defeated – after getting nowhere.

The waiting was torture. From what they had been told before Veronica was taken into the ER, she was dying. She was dying, and they were told to wait in the waiting room and do nothing. Although, there wasn't much they could do to help in the first place.

Mercer was wheeled in at one point, apparently there to get some stitches. He waved at them, smiling, his face distorting with worry and fear after he received no response. He knew they weren't there for the first girl that was found.

Wallace sat slumped in the chair, his arms folded across his chest, his leg moving up and down nervously. Logan sat leaning forward, his eyes never moving from the door where Veronica disappeared. Mr. Mars, sat with his head in his hands, his eyes closed, his lips mouthing words – possibly prayers.

It seemed like hours before a doctor finally came through that door. When the door opened, Logan jumped up out of his chair, watching as the doctor came towards them. His expression made Logan's breathing quicken. "Is she all right?" Mr. Mars asked, looking up at the doctor.

"She's alive. We were able to stabilize her."

The three of them relaxed immediately, Logan falling back into the chair with relief.

"She's not awake yet. She still has quite a bit of GHB in her system. She almost died from overdose. Overdoses of GHB can leave the user comatose, or even kill them. Do you know how she happened to get access to that drug, and that much of it?"

"It's the campus rapist," Logan said through gritted teeth. "That's what he always uses. GHB. Veronica was chasing a lead she found at a party, trying to find the rapist herself. My guess is she found exactly what she was looking for, and he tried to make sure she couldn't tell anyone."

The doctor's eyes widened, and he looked at Mr. Mars for confirmation.

"I knew nothing of her investigation, but from what these two say, that's what she had been doing for a while now. I know that she'd never do this herself. Never."

"Well, if that's the case, then we need to call the Sheriff. These kinds of things are police jurisdiction."

Mr. Mars nodded, standing from his chair. "Can we see her?"

"She's in room 212. Like I said, she's not awake. We're not sure yet when she'll wake up, but we're working on flushing the rest of the drug out of her system. A nurse will already be in there, setting her up. There'll be some paperwork for you to fill out, Mr. Mars."

Keith nodded. "I understand. Let me see my daughter first, and then I'll take care of it."

* * *

**Wow, it's definitely been a long time for this story. Hope you guys like it! Let me know with your reviews! =)**


End file.
